1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid containers and, more particularly, to a fluid tank apparatus having a construction which permits a plurality of the apparatuses to be stacked on top of one another for storage or transportation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a fluid container of a construction adapted to permit a plurality of the containers to be stacked vertically for storage. Typically, such containers include a specially designed shape and are formed with walls having a strong, rigid construction so that when several of the filled containers are stacked on one another, the container on the bottom of the stack has the load bearing capacity to support the total weight of the filled containers on top of it.
A problem encountered with the use of such conventional containers resides in the weakening of the load bearing capacity of the containers that occurs when they are dented or damaged during handling. For example, when a container having a given load bearing capacity is damaged even slightly by a fork lift or other piece of handling equipment, the ability of the container to resist buckling may be drastically reduced. Thus, the load bearing capacity of these containers is easily frustrated, effecting the possible collapse and failure of the lower containers of a stack, and resulting in toppling of the entire stack.